kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Produce 101 (series)
Produce 101 (프로듀스 101) is a reality survival competition television series that airs on Mnet. In each season, trainees from various entertainment agencies compete to form a project group that will promote for a set amount of time. Seasons * Produce 101 (2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) International versions * Produce 101 (China, 2018) * Produce Camp 2019 (China, 2019) * Produce 101 Japan (Japan, 2019) Cancelled * Produce 101 Thailand (Thailand) Vote rigging controversy In July 2019, during the final episode of Produce X 101, some viewers suspected the votes were manipulated using specific number patterns.Soompi: Mnet Responds to Speculations of Produce X 101 Vote Manipulation The controversy, sometimes referred to as "Produce-gate" (프로듀스 게이트) or "PD-gate" (프듀 게이트) by Korean netizens and some media outletsAsiaE: '프로듀스 게이트' 시작?…안준영 PD, 워너원·아이오아이 조작 일부 인정 [종합Chosun: (종합) "전 시즌 조작"…'프듀' 게이트, 아이오아이 재결합 빨간불→'MAMA' 비상 spawned an investigation, started by the Seoul Metropolitan Police in August,Soompi: Police Confirmed to be Analyzing Phones Seized from "Produce X 101" Staff Through Investigationlater expanding to all seasons of the series.Soompi: Police to Investigate All Four Seasons of "Produce 101" for Signs of Vote Manipulation Police Investigating Possibility of "Produce X 101" PD's Manipulating Show in Exchange for Money Producer Ahn Joon Young later admitted to there being a vote manipulation during the show.MediaToday: “PD픽 없다”던 엠넷 ‘프듀’ PD 등 2명 구속 The controversy affected groups IZ*ONE and X1, having their promotions put on hold, and later causing the Produce series to be removed from video-on-demand services.Naver News: [단독엠넷, '프로듀스101' 다시보기 전격 중단…조작 논란 후폭풍ing] The police began investigating Idol School as well.Naver News: 이해인 누구? #프듀 #아이비아이 #아이돌학교[스타이슈] By December 2019, it was revealed that some of the companies involved in the controversy, which had been giving services to Ahn, were Starship Entertainment, Woollim Entertainment, Around US Entertainment, and 8D Creative.Joynews24: 수면 위로 드러난 '프듀' 조작 실체…스타쉽·울림·어라운드어스·에잇디 거론(종합)NaverNews: '프듀' 제작진 접대 연예기획사는 스타쉽·울림·에잇디 8D Creative later stated that the person involved on behalf of their company was no longer working for them as he had left.Kpop Starz: 8D Creative Released Official Statement Regarding Involvemenr in Produce X 101 Vote Manipulation CJ ENM's CEO Heo Min Heoi held a press conference on December 30, 2019 to make a formal apology regarding the manipulation controversy surrounding the series. He explained that CJ ENM will be compensating everyone harmed due to the incident. Regarding IZ*ONE and X1, he shared that they are working on plans for the groups to resume activities, and Mnet will give up all resulting profits towards a fund.Soompi: CJ ENM Issues Formal Apology Regarding "Produce 101" Series Controversy + Reveals Update On IZ*ONE And X1 On January 6, 2020, the agencies representing the X1 members announced the group had disbanded after they couldn't reach an unanimous agreement to continue on.Soompi: Breaking: X1 Members’ Agencies Announce Group’s Disbandment On January 23, 2020, Mnet announced IZ*ONE would resume activities starting in February.Soompi: Mnet Confirms Plans For IZ*ONE To Resume Activities References Official links * Website: ** Produce 101 Season 2 ** Produce 48 ** Produce X 101 * Facebook * Twitter Category:Survival shows Category:Mnet Category:Produce 101 (series)